One
by pottervisions
Summary: Adaline was new to Hawkins and all she wanted to do was go to school and look after her family and lead a quiet life. This was all before Billy Hargrove noticed her and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

It had officially been a year since Billy Hargrove had moved to Hawkins, Indiana and although he had tried, it still didn't compare to California. The only thing that had made the year bearable was the opening of a gym in the centre of the town - it had became his only escape from his father and he had the time to go as he had been relieved of babysitting duties. Max and the Sinclair boy seemed to be an actual thing so she always left for school and came home from school with him, reducing the need fo Billy to chauffeur her anywhere.

As Billy left Hawkins High School that day, he lit a cigarette walking to his Camaro and threw his bag in to the trunk and got in to the car, speeding his way to the town centre. On the days he didn't have gym class, it was a gym day.

When he arrived at the gym, as usual, there were hardly any cars in it's parking lot. Hawkins was already a town for small big-shots who thought if they succeeded in their job, they had accomplished the world. That's what made Billy despise the town so much. All people cared about was being pristine and having a good job with good money to raise a good family. They didn't have any drive for anything else.

"Right on time as usual."

Billy entered the reception area where he was greeted by the gym's owner, Tom. Tom was the only person in Hawkins that Billy actually had time for. Tom wasn't from the small town either, so they were able to get along without an issue.

"Tom, how's it going today?" Billy asked, his hands twitching for his cigarette packet that was burning in his front right-hand pocket but he didn't dare to touch them. Tom didn't do smoking in 'a place of health'.

"Funnily enough, you're not our first customer of the day!"

Billy raised an eyebrow as the 30 year old, built like a tank man, grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I know and what makes it better?" Tom asked, the grin remaining like a statue on his face.

"What?"

"It was a girl."

"A spinster?" Billy laughed.

"No! That's the best part. Said she goes to Hawkins High School, I reckon she's the same age as you. Was in at 6am this morning before school."

"Not my type then," Billy said and let his bag of gym clothes fall to the floor.

"You say that when you've not seen her."

"If she goes to school with me, I'll have seen her."

X

Adaline Rodgers sat in her kitchen, doing her catch-up homework given to her by nearly every class she had that day, internally cursing herself for not starting school at the start of the semester.

"Addie, I'm stuck."

Adeline looked up from her papers to her younger sister and brother, Ruby and Josh. Ruby had stuck her bottom lip out at her and was pushing her own homework to her older sister. Adaline glanced at it and slid it back to Ruby.

"I am almost 99% sure that you know the two-times table."

"She does Adaline, she's just being lazy," Josh stated, looking up from his own homework, which was the same as his sisters.

For being twins, the two couldn't have been more different from each other. Ruby, despite her name, had icy blonde hair, similar to Adaline's whilst Josh had the blackest hair anyone would have ever seen. Even personality wise, Josh loved school and whilst Ruby was smart - she was lazy.

"C'mon Ruby, the quicker we all finish, the quicker I can start making dinner."

"Mom would help me," Ruby muttered.

"If you don't do it yourself, you won't learn," Adaline replied, trying to remain calm. "We're not discussing it further, you can do it so prove it."

Adeline had the house in darkness by 10pm and crawled in to her own bed. She had managed to get through most of the homework she had been given, not that she didn't think she would manage it anyway. School was the one thing she was good at and was sure about - other than the gym. She had a chance in school - a chance in Hawkins. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that the days would only get better.

X

Billy pulled in to the school parking lot on Tuesday morning 5 minutes before his first class was due to start - calculus. Tuesday was his worst day in that place but he had the bonus of having gym class last. He finished his cigarette first before getting out the car, when he seen another car pulling next to him and it wasn't just any car. It was a Ford Thunderbird - driven by a girl. He got out his car slowly, cigarette hanging out his mouth and leaned his arms on the roof of his car.

The girl that got out of the drivers side of the Thunderbird had the blondest hair he had ever seen and the a better glow than the girls in California, never mind Hawkins. She got out the car hurriedly, two kids jumping out the backseat after her.

"Remember, 3pm on the dot!" Shouted after them as they ran towards the elementary school.

As she turned back to get her bag from the trunk, she seemed to jump as she saw Billy.

"Hi," she said quietly with a small smile. She slammed the trunk and ran off in to the school, probably trying not to be as late as Billy was going to be. He took the cigarette out his mouth and threw it to the ground and began walking to the school, still in awe at the girl that stood before him.

She was definitely new to Hawkins, he thought to himself. He would have recognised her before.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy sauntered in to his Chemistry class around 5 minutes late. Miss Walters stood at the front of the class with her arms folded and watched him walk to his seat, whilst Billy watched the blonde mystery he had just seen in the parking lot.

"Mr Hargrove!"

Billy looked round to the front of the class for the first time as he got to his seat, Miss Walters face had gone red by the time he had got in to the class and gone to his seat.

"What?"

"DETENTION! I have been asking you from the moment you set foot through that door where you have been and I was ignored-"

Billy let out a big air of breath and zoned out as the teacher rambled on at him. Miss Walters always got tired of shouting at him eventually.

Chemistry was never Adaline's strong point so when she heard the bell go she couldn't be more relieved. It was the only class who's catch-up homework she hadn't attempted because she knew of the struggle it would entail, so knowing her new teacher would ask for it at the end of class, she quickly left before Miss Walters could catch her.

Normally, Adaline would have stayed to explain but after watching her lose her temper so quickly with that Hargrove boy, she decided to not give her anymore bad news.

"Adaline!"

Before getting the chance to stop, there was a girl with short brown hair walking beside her, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I was trying to catch you before you're next class - I'm Nancy I was meant to meet you yesterday and give you a quick tour, the ins and outs of the school but you were gone so quickly."

"I know sorry," Adaline replied. "I have to be at the car sharp to pick up my little brother and sister."

"No it's no problem, I just figured we could do it today like at lunch or something?"

Nancy had the biggest eyes Adaline had ever seen and she seemed so genuinely sweet.

"I would but I have so much homework to catch up-"

"I'll help! I'll have already done it anyway so I can lead you in the right direction. What classes are you in?"

"Chemistry, English, Maths, Gym and History."

"Great, I have Maths and History too. I'll get you in the library after we've at say, 1:15?" Nancy smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, sure," Adaline replied with a encouraging nod. "I'll see you then."

Lunch came quicker than Adaline expected and although she thought about ditching meeting Nancy at the library, she thought the girl might be useful in helping her catch up. Yeah library wasn't as busy as she expected it would be - it was always buzzing at lunch in her old school but maybe that was just a Florida thing.

"Hey!"

Adaline was sitting at a desk in the middle of the library - there were too many tables to choose one so she though go right for the middle and that way Nancy could find her.

"Hi," Adaline replied as Nancy took a seat across from her. "The library here isn't very busy, is it?"

"Oh no, give it another 5-10 minutes," Nancy replied, pulling books out her bag. "People just eat first then come in."

"Can't you just eat here?"

Nancy planted her books on the desk and looked at Adaline with wide eyes. "God no. That's a hanging offence."

Nancy's head jerked to the front of the library where the librarian was sitting at her desk, looking right at them. Adaline felt her stomach growl at the thought of her lunch sitting in her bag, she'd made a big mistake.

"So how have your classes been so far?" Nancy asked.

"Okay yeah," Adaline replied. "I'm struggling a little with Chemistry but that's just the usual from me."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Miss Walters."

"Ask her for help, she's great at tutoring and always has supported study after school sometimes if you need it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why? If you don't want to I can say-"

"No it's not that just today she didn't come across as the most approachable teacher in the world," Adaline told Nancy, thinking back to the red face of Miss Walters.

Nancy screwed up her face in confusion. "Really? That's odd."

"I don't know if it was to do with someone coming in late-"

"Let me guess, Billy Hargrove?"

"I can't remember his name," Adaline said with an embarrassed smile - she really would need to start making an effort to remember people.

"Blonde hair? Mullet? Shirt probably half buttoned?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah he has that affect on teachers - but honestly just ask Miss Walters, she'll make such a difference you won't even believe it."

X

Billy was relieved when it got to gym that day. His head had been spinning all day and he couldn't get the new blonde girl out of his head. He was ready to take his frustration out in class.

"Volleyball today guys," Coach Peters announced. "Boys versus girls."

Adaline gulped. She was nervous for gym enough as it is without having to be in a team with a bunch of girls she didn't know.

"Hey, new girl," another blonde girl called her over. "You good at volleyball?"

"Yeah," Adaline nodded. She played it all the time at the beach back home.

"Cool, you can be our right side hitter, I'll be the outside. The rest of the girls aren't the best."

"Okay, cool."

"What's your name again sorry?" The girl asked.

"Adaline. And you-?"

"Mia! Have you got everyone in position?"

"Yes, Coach!"

"Come on then! We don't have all day."

Adaline got in to position and noticed the blonde haired boy - Billy - from her Chemistry class going opposite to her. He caught her eye and winked at her.

The whistle went immediately and it was as if all hell broke loose. Mia was right about the rest of the girls - useless. Adaline and Mia were the only ones keeping their side up from a complete thrashing from the boys side.

"Do you usually play there?" Mia shouted as she served the ball over the net. The boys were in the lead - just.

"No, I'm usually where you are," Adaline said watching the ball coming back over to them. She punched it back and managed to score a point.

"Swap with me," Mia said and Adaline nodded and the two girls swapped positions.

"Hey, swap with me."

Adaline watched through the net as the Hargrove boy shoved the boys outside hitter to the same position he and Adaline had been in. As they swapped, he took his top off in the process and threw it to the side of the gym, watching Adaline as he done it.

"Next team to score wins - we don't have all day!"

Billy heard the coach and seen red. He had to show this girl he was the best. The best in the school, gym, looking. It was the girls serve and Billy hut it straight back over, only for the new girl to hit it right back. She knew how to punch the ball back, he could give her that. The game, the final round, had soon became a game of back and forth between Adaline and Billy. Adaline didn't know what it was but she knew she had to beat this guy. His arrogance and confidence had irritated her from the minute he winked at her. She caught a glimpse of the coach who was looking unamused at his watch. She decided it was time to finish it and managed to slam the ball just behind Billy.

"Girls win! Showers before the bell now!"

"You're amazing!" Mia ran up to her and patted her on the back. "We need you on our team!"

"Thanks," Adaline breathed, lifting the bottom half of her top up to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Good game."

Adaline looked up from her top and quickly folded it down as Billy Hargrove stood in front of her with his hand extended. She took it and shook it.

"Thanks," she replied then ran off to the shower, leaving Billy Hargrove standing mesmerised at the golden skinned toned stomach she had Just bared to him.


End file.
